The Turnabout List
by iAmAFey
Summary: What happens when Pearl makes up an idea? Find out in this wacky adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Just a reminder, the majority of my posts will now be PW: AA so enjoy!**

_Chapter 0: Preface_

It was a warm, sunny morning. Birds chirping, the burger joint full of customers, and the usual screaming of Oldbag was full in the air. But, in one place, no, THREE places, where everything was dull and boring. Let's visit them now.

_**Wright and Co. Law Offices**_

The chaos started when Maya woke up.

"PHOENIX! WHAT IN THE NAME OF GLORY ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" Maya screeched.

"You only call me Phoenix when you're either really bored, or you're as cranky as Edgeworth when he doesn't get his sleep." Phoenix muttered. But Maya heard him.

"… That was the scariest experience ever…" Maya shuddered.

_FLASHBACK TIME: __ Edgeworth's office, Nick and Maya visits._

"Where's Edgey?" Maya thought.

"Dunno, don't ask me." Phoenix said.

"Did I speak out loud?"

"Yeah, you did."

"You've gotten to me, Nick."

"I don't do that." _Do I?_

"Yeah you do, Nick. I heard you say "Do I?" out loud." Maya said, annoyed.

"Let's find Edgey." Nick stuttered.

The duo went to Edgeworth's room, but, while on the way there, were hit twice by some kind of whip.

"OWWWWW!" Maya and Phoenix screamed.

"That's what you get… for trespassing Little Brother's office without his permission, you foolishly foolish fools. Now you foolishly foolish fools get to feel the wrath of my whip because you need to suffer the consequences of making that foolishly foolish mistake you foolishly foolish fool." a certain prosecutor with light blue hair threatened.

"Oh great. Franzy's here." Phoenix muttered.

"Oh come on Nick! It won't be too bad." Maya whispered. "You can buy me a burger on the way back to cheer things up."

"Fine, I'm hungry anyway." _Even though my wallet weighs about 10 pounds less then it should be…_

"EDGEY!" Maya and Phoenix screamed when they entered his room. Edgeworth was busy taking a nap and when the sheets fell off and Edgeworth stood up…

"MAYA, DON'T LOOK! YOU'LL BE CORRUPTED!" Phoenix cowered behind the door.

The young spirit medium stood there. And stood there. Blushing.

"Why are you interrupting my naps?" Edgeworth yawned. "What are you looking at?" he muttered. He looked down.

_**4000 miles away: Hazakura Temple**_

"OHHHH MYYY GOD!" The sound of a scream pierced the air.

"Oh my! What's that?" Sister Iris gasped. All the birds around her flew away.

_**Spirit World: Mia and Dahlia**_

"Dahlia, you will NEVER defeat me!"

"Yes I will! You watch!"

"No you won't! My sister and Phoenix will stop you at ALL COSTS!"

"OHHHH MYYY GOD!"

"What in the name of my crazy aunt is that?" Mia wondered.

"What in the name of your goddamn sister is that?" Dahlia wondered at the same time.

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT MORGAN!"

_**Back to the scene**_

Edgeworth stood there. And Maya backed away.

"Edgeworth… you're naked." Maya fainted to the floor.

_**Present**_

"That… was… HORRIBLE." Maya felt chills go up her spine.

"Yeah, I know. But to put things in the clear, I was in your bed because your bed is softer than mine. And I was bored." Phoenix said.

_I'm pretty sure that's the truth. _Maya thought.

"I'm bored too, Nick. Is there ANYTHING WE CAN DO?"

_**Edgeworth's House**_

"Franny, are you bored?" Edgeworth asked. Franziska was used to Edgeworth calling him that and was starting to show some sisterly affection to him. Even though they weren't related.

"Yes, I am. I'm just reading this book. The book is extremely boring and messed up in all these ways possible." Franziska replied.

"There must be something we can do. Want to meet up with Wright?"

"I swear, if you weren't so into me, I'd think you were gay and loved Phoenix Wright."

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"I'll stay behind and work on my perfect case, okay Little Brother?"

_**Kurain**_

_I want to go see Mystic Maya!_ Pearl thought to herself. _I think I can go through the forest. I'm not old enough to go alone on a… a… a tray-in._

She began running.

_**FOUR HOURS LATER**_

"MYSTIC MAYA! MR. NICK!" Pearl yelled.

"WRIGHT! FEY!" Edgeworth and Franziska called.

The three go to Phoenix's room, only to find nobody. They go to Maya's room, and they find a lawyer and a spirit medium sleeping in the same bed.

"I knew they were special someones! I knew it! It was true!" Pearl had her hands to her face and were staring at the two.

"Wha? Hm? Hi guys." Phoenix yawned. "Maya, get up. We have company."

"Mmmmmm? Come on Nick, one more hour." Maya moaned.

"We have burgers!" Pearl chattered.

"WHAAA? GIMME!" Maya jolted up.

"Sorry, no burgers." Edgeworth admitted.

"We were all bored so we came here. I know! We can write a 10 facts list on what we know about others!" Pearl jumped, excited. "This is going to be fun! I'll get the pen and paper!" She ran off before anybody could object.

**Well, this is the intro! Next starts the lists! They will be short and to the point, okay? They're just 10 fact lists. I will regularly update every weekend. If I have a lot of time on my hands, I'll update again! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm here with more, guys! This is going to be fun!**

_Pearl's list._

_**TOP 10 REASONS WHY MYSTIC MAYA AND ARE SPECIAL SOMEONES!**_

10. They love each other.

9. I saw them in the same bed!

8. They care about each other.

7. They are soo cute together.

6. Mr. Nick buys her burgers!

5. Mystic Maya calls him Nick!

4. Mr. Nick defended her a lot in court!

3. Mr. Nick would do whatever he could for Mystic Maya!

2. Mystic Maya would do the same for Mr. Nick!

1. I caught them kissing once! It was in the burger joint! They look sooooooooooo good together and that's why they are special someones! ENOUGH SAID!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I'm late guys, I had writer's block. Thanks for reviewing, at least I got some :P I kind of thought I wouldn't get any but you're satisfying my second stomach for reviews, cause my first stomach is for Turnabout Goodbyes :D**

_Phoenix's List._

_**TOP 10 REASONS WHY EDGEWORTH IS GAY**_

10. He wears a pink shirt.

9. He has a "manly" tissue on his front lapel.

8. He sleeps… naked….

7. I caught him trying to get onto me even though he says that he was trying to object to what I said.

6. He thinks pink is a manly color.

5. His hair… looks gay.

4. He is a grown man and loves the Steel Samurai more than Maya does.

3. He messes with witnesses and stuff in court.

2. He NEVER CURSES?

1. He wears a pink shirt.

"There's my list."

"NICK! YOU WROTE THAT ALREADY!"  
>"Oh, sorry, I'll change it *snicker*"<p>

1. He wears a pink shirt.

"!"

**When I wrote this, I knew Edgeworth was gay because he is. LOL. Just kidding. No, I'm serious. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did, because, HEADS UP! Next is why Mia shouldn't have died.**


End file.
